sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We are all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" Captain Bird is, well, a BIRD. He lives in the Sonic Fan character Universe (Which is basicly a place that contains all the made up Sonic characters, like yours) in a city, in an appartment. He is immortal because everytime someone kills him, he dissapears and responds where he died, just like in the videogames! Plus, he is a video gamer as well. Especially when it comes to online gameing CREATED BY-70000000000 SHRIMP X Quick Info Well, actually, the text above this covers all that Personallity Captain Bird's personallity is sometimes scared and timid. Other times are just normal. Or jolly, he is jolly. And a little crazy/Angry (A little). Its actually a combination of the ones mentioned. Let me just say that his personallity is just like the narrator's personality from Battleblock Theater Appearance Captain Bird has 3 appearances #The first one is what is shown in the info box. This is his original one. (Sometimes, his shoes are black and sometimes, his jacket is black.) #The second one is wearing a black torso.The sweat pants, gloves, bands and shoes..... are the same (Except his shoes are just black and he has no blue coat). It has a zipper on its right (tilted a bit). #The third one is easy to visualize. Just think of him in a ninja costume. Accessories that he wears sometimes include an eyepatch (he think it looks cool), a black Marathon and a Mark V helmet with black visor (Halo 3 style), a riot helmet, a one ear muff mic, a black mask that covers only his mouth, Walkie talkie and his blue Afterglow Xbox Live mic. (He only wears his ninja costume mostly at night, when he feels like breaking into random peoples houses for no reason. However, he is terrible at stealth and makes ALOT of accidents) Powers Captain Bird has no powers (Except he is immortal) Likes/Dislikes LIKES *Power Walking *Do what he can do on the computer *Computers *Videogames.....Especially online *Hacking *Memes DISLIKES *His Main Fear (Hates this more than anything) *'MOST' kids under 10 years old His Main Fear Captain Bird's ultimate fear is seeing other people......Naked. Unfortunately, he sees this TOO MUCH, and even though he is 25, he can't handle it. If someone threatens to strip their clothes (or anything like that) in front of him, he will do almost ANYTHING to put a stop to it. So this means Captain Bird has gymnophobia/nudophobia. Job Captain Bird used to work as a Atomic Tank driver (Heavy Weapon), but he got fired for using too many nukes....for no reason. So he was jobless for around a year. But then, he got the feeling he wanted to be the doughnut boy in some random job. He only found 1 job that can use a doughnut boy, and I don't know why but its the Regular Army (Metal Slug). So thats why Captain Bird did the paper work for the job. However, When he turned it in, he was given a Beretta 90-Two (which he still has). Captain Bird thought he was going to get a box of doughnuts, but 5 minutes later, he realized he answered the wrong paperwork. He got a job as a BATTLE FIELD TROOPER for the Regular Army, even though he is weak. He had this job for a few months........aaaaaaaaannnnd then he got fired. So now he has no job at all Breaking the 4the wall Captain Bird has broken the 4the wall SO MANY TIMES!!! He is like a master at doing it.Here is a list of SOME times he has broken the.....4the wall! *His top quote. *One time, Captain Bird was actually holding up a censor bar. *"Umm, I don't think you should do that because you do know that we are going to have people reading this right?" *He blames his creator for the bad stuff that has happened to him. Combat When it comes to combat for Captain Bird, he is TOAST!!! He is awful at any kind of hand-to-hand combat, he can't shoot fire, control water, levitate, fire lazerz, or ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT!!! The only special ability he has is being immortal. Like I said before, whenever someone kills him, he responds, just like in the video games. But still, even if Captain Bird is bad at combat, he still has his weapons. You see, usually around the middle or beginning of the battle, (while his opponent is super powerful) he just pulls out a gun from thin air and shoots the opponent. Then for 1 second, he puts the gun behind his back and then it's gone. Captain Bird needs this when it come to combat because it used to be where he is always just getting thrown around the place (They do that still). Love related stuff Captain Bird is NOT '''in love with anyone Weapons *Beretta 90 and 92 *P22 *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *MP5 *Fire Extinguisher *Bananna *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!" *"Ok, uhh...I wish I never saw that" *"Oh no! What am I gonna do???" *"Would you like fries with that?" *"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!" *"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?" *"Stupid kid" *"I've......seen......worse?" *"Pokemon? THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT POKEMON!!!" *"How do you spell it? I-C-U-P.....Wait a minute?...NO I DON'T NO I DON'T!!!!!" *"I CALL THE METAL SLUG!!!!!" *"Violence is the answer to everything. Trust me it worked on my math test" *"You're a RECOLOR??? How did you get on this WIKI???" *"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!" *"What do you mean we're not support to kill them!?" Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THIS IS CAPTAIN BIRD CB Quick Sketch.JPG|This is a quick sketch on Captain Bird (A bit taller than usual!) TRIVIA *The only part of Captain Bird's body that has been shown (and the only one that will ever be shown) is his head.''' *Captain Bird has also been to the Digital World (digiworld) before! *He kind of resembles his creator. *It's obvious. Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Even though it seems like it, Captain Bird was NOT named after Captain Falcon. *Captain Bird is best at driving the Slug Copter (Metal Slug). *He has not met any of the official Sonic characters. *He drinks coffee, but he is NOT addicted to it. Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Powerless Category:Weak Category:Bird Category:Captain Category:Technology lover Category:70000000000 SHRIMP X'S characters Category:Video gamer Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Not a recolour Category:Adult Category:Friendly Category:Anti-sexual Category:Weapons